Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Voice conversion systems are speech processing systems configured to alter speech from a first speaker to have voice characteristics of a second speaker. By way of example, a text-to-speech (TTS) device may be employed to generate synthetic speech from text by concatenating one or more recorded speech sounds from the first speaker. Such TTS, for example, may utilize a voice conversion system to modify the one or more recorded speech sounds to have the voice characteristics of the second speaker. In this example, the synthetic speech may be perceived as speech from the second speaker.